ella
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: soy principiante en este genero, no me critiquen mucho...espero reviews.... es una historia tierna, aunque algo fuerte, me gusta mucho esta pareja...


Kagome caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en la época actual. Pensaba en todo lo vivido con su amado Inuyasha, sobre todo en lo que el dijo horas antes al final de la pelea contra Naraku.

No fue amable, no fue romántico, pero si fue sincero y eso lo pudo sentir. Podía decir ahora con seguridad que el la quería, que la amaba, ya que se lo demostró al acabar con Naraku y con Kikio al mismo tiempo.

Lo hizo para salvarla, para protegerla, aunque a lo mejor el se estaba arrepintiendo por haberla salvado a ella y no a Kikio.

Llegó a su casa, su familia había salido de viaje, por lo que estaría sola en casa por una semana, una semana interminable ya que tenía mucho en que pensar.

Subió a su cuarto, tomo una bata para dormir y entró a su baño para poder relajarse.

Se relajó y tomó un baño algo largo...

Inuyasha pensaba en ella, la pelea había terminado y todo ya estaba dicho, bueno, no con palabras, sino con acciones, le dio a entender que la quería a ella y no a la muerta esa, a la cual dejó de amar hace mucho tiempo, pero se negaba a aceptar que estaba enamorado de la niña que lo acompañaba en su viaje.

Tenía que verla, solo habían pasado unas horas desde que se fue y ya la extraña. La quiere con el y desea que sea solo de el, que nunca se valla de su lado.

Y ahora mismo está en camino a decírselo.

Pasa por el poso y entra por la ventana de la chica, sabe que estas cerca pero quiere darle una sorpresa, por lo cual se esconde para que ella no lo vea cuando entre a la habitación.

Pero es el que se lleva una gran sorpresa al verla entrar, su cuerpo tiene reacciones que nunca se esteró tener. Se veía hermosa solo con una bata que cubría solo lo necesario, todas sus piernas quedaban al descubierto y sus pechos eran rebelados por un tentador escore en forma de v.

Su cuerpo se tensa y no sabe que hacer, tiene ganas de ir con ella, abrazarla, besarla, lamerla, marcarla y hacerla suya.

Sale del baño y prende el radio, primero no escucha nada en especial, pero de un momento a otro se escucha una canción que a ella le fascina, por lo que sube el radio y comienza a cantar recostada en la cama.

Ve como prende esa cosa que ella llama radio y de pronto sube el volumen y su melodiosa voz inunda la habitación dejándolo hipnotizado.

Tras las huellas de tus pies me despierta aquí otra vez esta tristeza.

Es tan frío este lugar ha llovido casi un mar y no regresas.

Se quedarías todo por estar aquí

Faltas y el aire sobra, mis manos se congelan y el corazón estorba.

Sin ti soy extraña en la ciudad

Tiro a blanco que la soledad

Valla forma de pensarte te dibujo a cada instante

Sin ti soy un sueño a la mitad presa fácil de la oscuridad

Tu recuerdo pega fuerte tengo que volver a verte.

Queda tanto por decir y el silencio sigue aquí haciendo ruido

Y aunque no me escucharas no me canso de gritar te necesito

No importa lo que pase vivirás en mí

Sin ti perdí la luna

Mis noches se desvelan

El cielo se derrumba

Sin ti soy extraña en la ciudad

Tiro a blanco que la soledad

Valla forma de pensarte te dibujo a cada instante

Sin ti soy un sueño a la mitad presa fácil de la oscuridad

Tu recuerdo pega fuerte tengo que volver a verte.

El dejó de escuchar su voz, la cantó con tanto sentimiento qua pareciera que la dedicaba a alguien en especial.

Pero... Seria el?

Dejó de cantar, sentía que con todo aquello le decía a su amado inuyasha que lo necesitaba a su lado.

tonto, que no vez que te amo, ven, te necesito... te amo... inuyasha –

El escuchar sus palabras lo enloqueció, no pudo controlar más sus instintos y abrió las puertas del armario en que estaba escondido haciendo un gran escándalo.

Escucho como se abrían las puertas de su closet ruidosamente, pero se sorprendió al ver a inuyasha en ese lugar.

inuyasha , ¿qué haces aquí? –

aclarar las cosas, y no quiero que me interrumpas –

esta bien –

sabes porque te salvé a ti verdad? –

no –

porque es a ti a quien amo kagome, no me hubiera perdonado el perderte, eres la luz que ha conseguido sacarme de las sombras, yo te necesito, y por lo que escuché que dijiste veo que tu también, te quiero MIA kagome, solo mía. Quiero tener el derecho de enojarme cada vez que kouga se te acerca, quiero poder decir que eres mi hembra, que eres mi compañera, mi mujer, mi amante, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la... – sus palabras murieron en su boca, ya que los labios de la joven sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir con su discurso.

Me toca hablar a mi, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y aunque no en todos los sentidos yo ya soy tuya desde hace mucho tiempo –

Estas palabras lo sacaron de sus cabales, lo enloquecieron, ya no soportó mas el tenerla tan cerca y sobre todo son tan poca ropa. La besó a todo lo que sus labios daban, la devoró con aquel beso, la quería y la quería ya...

que haces – preguntó siendo entre besos

hacerte mía en todos los sentidos –

pero ...

pero? – esa palabra lo detuvo, ella tenía dudas y no la quería tomar mientras estas existieran.

Aún no nos casamos, eso no es correcto –

Kagome, el matrimonio humano para nosotros los hanyous o youkais no es valido, lo que nosotros hacemos para jurar fidelidad y atarnos a una sola hembra para la eternidad es marcar a l hembra para dejar nuestra esencia en ella, así no existe nada que nos separe después, es mucho mas fuerte que el matrimonio humano, ya que tu alma se convierte en la mía y la mía en la tuya.

Entonces? –

Entonces que? –

Que esperas para convertirme en tu mujer –

Estas segura de que lo deseas kagome? –

Con toda mi alma –

Eso bastó pasa que el perdiera el control y hundió sus colmillos en la fina piel del cuello de su ahora hembra, pero aún no mujer.

Kagome sintió una pequeña punzada al momento en que los colmillos de inu entraron a su piel, pero se fue al sentir como el hanyou besaba la zona mordida y lamía todo su cuello.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, no lo pudo evitar, y sin haber nadie en casa no tenía porque evitarlo.

Kagome –susurró el entre los besos que daba a su cuello, mientras sus manos se aventuraban a conocer mas el cuerpo de su hembra.

Ahh, mmm – era todo lo que salía de la boca de kagome además de suspiros jadeos y gemidos.

Te amo, necesito hacerte mía –

Ya soy tuya – con estas palabras se dejó a merced del ojidorado.

Posó una de sus garras en el centro de sus pechas y haciendo un poco de presión rompió la bata que cubría el cuerpo de la chica y que ahora le parecía lo mas incomodo posible, cuando fue eso lo que lo encendió en un principio.

Inu….inu…te amo… ahhh, no te detengas –

Aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría kagome, no se que tienes, me hechizas y lo digo mas que por el collar – dijo el suspirando entre palabras.

Besó el mentón de la chica y llegó a sus labios, los besó con dulzura para pasar después a ser apasionados y feroces.

La chica sintió como la lengua de inuyasha se posaba en sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar y la chica como buena niña que era le dio total acceso mientras ella imitaba los movimientos de su amado mientras sus traviesas manos cobraban vida y desabrochaban la parte superior del aori de inu, dejando libre su pecho para ser acariciado por las pequeñas manos de la chica.

El chico no se dio cuenta en que momento ella removió su aori y dejó su tórax en descubierto, pero si sintió cuando las finas manos de ella se aventuraban a acariciar sus pectorales.

Ahhh….kagome – gimió el chico, no podía hacer otra cosa después de que su cerebro se desconectara de la realidad para solo sentir las caricias de su hembra.

Dejó su tarea de deshacer los labios de la chica para pasar a una mejor, desde momentos antes otro lugar de la anatomía de la chica había llamado su atención, para el era como un grito desesperado de atención y no estaba dispuesto a hacer esperar mucho a ese llamado.

Deslizó sus labios desde sus labios hasta los pechos de la chica lamiendo el contorno de ellos para después atrapar entre sus labios uno de los pezones mientras con su mano daba atención al otro, para después cambiar de picisión.

Kagome ya no soportaba, eso era mucho para ella, tomó la cabellera de el hanyou entre sus manos para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo.

Sigue…. Sigue….ah….-

El sonrió para si mismo, nunca había hecho lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, y por lo que escuchaba sus instintos lo estaban llevando por buen camino.

Deslizó sus labios por toda la piel de la chica, mientras sus manos acariciaban las bien formadas piernas de kagome.

En un momento sintió el arrebato pasional de la chica, ya que de un movimiento ella terminó sobre de el, empezando a besar su cuello haciendo el mismo recorrido que antes realizó su amante.

Llegó a sus pectorales, los cuales fueron bien tratados por la lengua de la joven, inuyasha por su parte solo se dedicó a sentir las caricias que le propinaban la lengua de ella.

El volvió a tomar el control rodando en la cama. Deslizando su mano hasta la entrepierna de kagome, comenzando así a dar ligeros masajes en el clítoris de la chica, lo que provocaba que ella se retorciera de las sensaciones que su hanyou le hacia sentir.

El dedo índice que el se aventuró a entrar a ella, provocando que soltara un grito de placer. Ella se sentía en el cielo, no creía que tanto placer pudiera existir junto, y si el placer existía encarnado eso es lo que definiría a el chico con el cual hacía el amor, ya que para ella eso no era solo sexo, era entregarse al hombre al cual amaba y con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Ya no me tortures inuyasha, hazme tuya de una buena vez- dijo ella entre suspiros, los actos del chico la estaban volviendo loca, antes no se hubiera atrevido a decir aquello, pero es que ya no soportaba mas la espera, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sentir su piel abrazarlo, hacerse uno los dos y por fin calmar ese fuego que la consumía por dentro.

El como buen mozo no hizo esperar mas a su hembra y en verdad el tampoco soportaba mas la espera. Entró lentamente en ella, mientras sentía como sus músculos se le tensaban, se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de la mujer debajo de el, el no sabía nada de aquello que hacían, nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre ello y cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema el prefería irse del lugar.

La miró a los ojos esperando saber que era lo que pasaba, empezó a pensar que había hecho algo mal, ya que solo dejó a sus instintos hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Que pasa kagome, te lastimé? –

Vio mas abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían y lo vio, la razón por la que la chica lloraba, un pequeño chorro de sangre corría por su entrepierna, lo cual asustó bastante al chico.

Kagome, te lastimé, estas sangrando, perdóname, perdóname!!!- dijo el desesperado.

Inuyasha- suspiró ella, ya habían llegado muy lejos como para echarse para atrás –esta bien –

No, no esta bien, estas sangrando – estaba en verdad aterrado

Inuyasha, las mujeres cuando tienen su primera vez sangran, eso les demuestra al hombre con el que están que son puras, es algo natural, pero eso pasa rápido-

Entonces, este bien –

Claro tonto –

Kagome – la besa, sintiendo como todo ese fuego que por el susto se había apagado se volvía a encender dentro de el, porque en ella nunca se apagó.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, mientras los dos gemían ante tantas sensaciones que aquella unión les hacía sentir, sentían que eran llevados a lo mas alto de los cielos y si ese era el caso no querían volver a bajar de el.

Poco después los dos llegaron al clímax en un orgasmo simultaneo, cayendo rendidos después de tanta acción sobre la cama solo cubiertos por el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos.

Por fin la respiración del hanyou volvió a la normalidad y con dificultad pudo ordenar una oración en su mente, la cual salió de sus labios.

Te amo –

Y yo a ti –

Te das cuenta de que con lo que acabamos de hacer puedes quedar embarazada –

Soy tu mujer, tengo todo el derecho y el deber de darte descendencia –

Estarías dispuesta? –

Un hijo tuyo sería la mayor bendición en mi vida –

Kagome, hay algo que aún no te he dicho –

Que pasa? –

Cuando un youkai o hanyou marca a su hembra este le trasmite parte de su poder demoniaco, todo depende si la hembra lo sabe asimilar o no, solo hay dos tipos de hembras que lo asimilan por completo, las de la misma especie o las que tienen poderes espirituales –

Entonces yo si podré asimilarlo? –

Si –

Pero, eso en que me afecta? –

Nada, no cambias, pero tu vida se liga a la mía, ahora no podrás morir hasta que yo muera, por lo que te informo que pasaras una laaarga juventud –

Gracias –

Gracias por que? –

Por darme la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado y si kami me lo permite del de nuestros hijos –

Kagome –

Sí? –

Quiero repetir –

A no, estoy cansada –

He dicho que quiero repetir –

No vas a cambiar de idea verdad? –

No – el hanyou pone cara de perrito regañado esperando una caricia de su amo

Solo déjame descansar –

Descansa, tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos –

"esta bien, en fin, mañana no saldré de la cama hasta el anochecer" pensó la chica, y así comenzó lo que sería una larga noche.

Fin


End file.
